Red Skies
by Xenzodiac
Summary: Red found himself on the mountain at the site of the train crash, wandering and wandering, he found the crash. He should be dead. But only one of his best friends had died,Channy. However, Justin is alive, and not very far away.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"How did I get here?" These words echoed through Red's mind. He should be dead, like all the others. All he knew is his first name, no last name, and that he has a red vest-jacket, a red cap with a strange symbol on it, black fingerless gloves, and black jeans. What made him different is his red eyes. He was an outsider, not of this world but not out of it, either.

"Who am I?" Many who, when, and where questions reverberated through his skull, until it reached the point when he wanted to know why he was here. He had a red satchel, crimson really, which contained six spheres of white and red. "What is up with me and red?" He thought silently to himself. He was on a large hill, no, mountain, which was flurried with ice and the sky was flecked with snow.

He clicked the button on the front of a sphere... nothing. A weird noise suddenly emitted from the ball and... There was a flash of light... then it was there.


	2. Chapter 1: Mountain Crash

CHAPTER ONE: Mountain Crash

He came from a long line of masters, PokéMasters, which harness the power of the aliens, AKA PocketMonsters, or Pokémon. Only if anyone knew his secret. The dark one. The one that will revolutionize the world.

Never once did his ancestry adopt a last name, even if it's fake. He might even be the one to finally do that in order to lead a normal life. Why should he have the right to do that? Why? Because he is more skilled all-around, than his forefathers.

He was with his friends, the ones who knew the dark secret and respected it. They were on a train headed for another district. But something went wrong, terribly wrong, the one who interfered was legendary; the one who was with him was legendary.

Red traveled along the mountain until he came upon debris, debris from the train. There he saw many dead, one of them was his friend, what he didn't know is that this friend, is really an enemy.

The other friend was waving and yelling at Red thinking he was help. Red answered but could not speak. Perhaps he lost his voice? Maybe it is the cold. Red walked to him, and found the strength to make his voice break the layer of ice that seemed to be blocking his throat, to say three words: "Come with me." His friend did as instructed, since Red knew his way around. There is, however, one problem: he didn't know this guy. He felt like his memory is on the verge of being lost forever, yet he held onto it. His mind was his only way out of this mess.

The guy knew him, and didn't know Red gave him the characteristic of being a stranger. He was regaining his voice, so he spoke: "What is your name?" he asked the boy. "Umm, we're best friends. I'm Justin. I'm seventeen and you're sixteen and a half. Train must of messed you up, man." Red kept walking as if he never said anything, all the while contemplating what force caused partial amnesia.

Finally, after a few hours, they had found a way down the mountain to the nearest city. This way lead to Azalea Town, home to a master Red already defeated. Actually, Red has one every tournament, battle, and test he's been in, with one exception. The legendary one tied in a battle, meaning Red is almost strong enough. "That's why he did that," he accidentally said out loud. "Who?" Justin replied slightly confused. "The legendary one, didn't you see it? It happened AND he was there," Red explained.

"But he could be arrested for that!" "Duh, Justin. But do ya really think he cares? Police are no match for him. He could walk into a police station and stay for hours and come back out with them on his side." "Yeah... but...," he started. "There it is, right down the side." Of course Red went a different way down, by rolling.

"Thi-is is fa-ster," he said calm and loudly to Justin, who was trudging down the mountainside. "I THINK I'LL WALK!" he yelled to the ever faster moving Red.

Why didn't he die like the others? Or die the painful death like his predecessors? He thought it was because he has not lived long enough, maybe it's not that though.

"Hey...ummm...Justin!" Red yelled. "Yeah?" He returned. Boom! Red had reached the bottom with a thud, with Justin following suit. "What are these spheres?" Red pulled out a PokéBall. "Dude! They're PokéBalls!" Red looked at Justin as if for an explanation. "They catch Pokémon, the guy who crashed the train uses them, I use them, most importantly, you do too." He clicked the button on the front of a sphere... nothing. A weird noise suddenly emitted from the ball and... there was a flash of light... then it was there. 


	3. Chapter 2:  Etched In

CHAPTER TWO: Etched In

Standing there was a majestic looking beast, yeah, it sounds weird but it was graceful with movement, but easy to tell it's powerful.

"So I carry this thing in my pocket?" "Yeah, in fact this one, Arceus, is a legendary one. But we need to focus, because you need your memory back, and I need my best friend." "Σφγτ γφξδκπσδ," Arceus emitted. "Uh... what?" Red said at the thing. "I thought you would remember how to translate, but he said 'Where are we going?'."Hey...ummm Arceus, is it? Yeah, well we're to the- Hey, Justin what's it called?"

"The PokéMart, it's like a pharmacy." "Well, Arceus, we're going to the PokéMart Pharmacy." They started off toward the pharmacy, but were stopped by a man in blue. "Help me, my dear boys!" "What do you need?" Red asked annoyed for this inconvenience. "I need just four dollars, please!" Red pulled out a five, "Uh...yeah keep he change." "Thank you!" and with that he ran off towards the inn. Once they had reached the PokéMart, they went to find a memory restore, and split up to search. "Here's one!" Justin yelled across the Mart to Red. Red hurried over.

"One problem...we're short by...five dollars." "That guy knew what I needed. Why did he-" But Red was interrupted by a screeching noise. "Duck!" The manager yelled, right as a flying- well Red didn't know what it was. Well, whatever it was, hit multiple shelves. As it turned to leave Red saw it- the mark on its left side:

/«»\

§§

Then a jolt of curiosity jumped inside him, and he pulled Justin and tried to follow the wind, since it was traveling extremely fast. Once they had traveled for thirty minutes or so, as they were about to give up, they noticed tracks they had been oblivious to since they were looking slightly upward.

There was an oddly shaped rock in the distance- no it was dark brown, in which looked like a shack. Once they reached it, it had a blue symbol of the flying and the- "The legendary one!" Red yelled, " He had that on his glove and jacket!" That means this is no mistake, well, of course it's not, but that's a clue right?" Justin just nodded in agreement as if at a loss of words. Arceus flew gently above them as if he noticed nothing strange, then again he didn't see the legendary one.

They entered the shack; as they expected there was only tools, from a glance. Who could guess what could be hidden; maybe it required a code or some sleuth experience. They could just be idiots. Idiots or not, they knew to check around. "Hey dude I fou- wait its just a garden hoe."

Red noticed a small etching in the wall: "If the sky is red, he is dead." "Hey, Justin, he said calmly, "What color was sky right after the wreck?" "Uh... like a deep pink-orange, maybe crimson." Red knew why he said crimson; he said it to avoid confusion, since Red's name is red. "Well then look at this." Red watched Justin's facial expression as he read, as it turned from slightly bored to a creeped-out kind of expression. 


	4. Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole

CHAPTER THREE: Down The Rabbit Hole

Another strange thing is that all the equipment bared the legendary symbol. The worst of all is that when you step into this evil sanctum, you bear the mark on your left hand, sometimes on the right, it was different for everyone. Evil ones, by Red's logic, must be unaffected by the aura.

"Tick, tick, tick," went a noise emitting from above. It seemed like it was coming from the bright, red button they were completely oblivious to. "My freakin' gosh!" Justin said rather loudly, being rude to the completely silent shadow all around them, "There's a big button, right there." He pointed to the button. "Do not push," It read. "Better not push it, Red." Red instinctively pushed it, for lack of better judgment of consequences which might occur. There popped out another, smaller red button which said, "Do not push."

Button after button, minute after minute, push after push, he came upon a green button saying, "You've got guts, kid." "THREE…TWO…ONE…" And they fell; they fell in complete silence. Not one thing except death ran through their mind. And they hit; they hit softly against a large cushion. Soft or not; painful or not, they felt hopeless. Hopeless or not, they trudged into the dark path.

Soon a fork appeared and they wondered what to do, "Should we split?" Red asked. "Yes, might as well." "Justin, take Arce-" Red looked around for an Arceus that wasn't there. Red walked in silence towards the right path while Justin took the left. After twenty minutes of nothing abnormal came a left turn, which was just ahead of a right turn in Justin's path.

They both thought that they meet each other when passing through the turns but were disappointed when they didn't see each other.

Hours of walking, running, and resting seemed to loop continuously. When Re was about to turn back he heard Channy's voice, "Red, come forth." 


	5. Chapter 4:Meeting Channy and Jonathan

CHAPTER FIVE: Meeting Channy and Jonathan

Channy? She's dead. Just like we should be. I saw her there, on the cold, hard ground, along with crimson splotches. But there she was-gliding? Yes, she was gliding in the air, calling for him. "Is that really you!" Red yelled, almost angrily, "Because I won't take another joke!" "Yes, Red. It is I, Channy." "Right. Okay. Sure. Tell me something only you would know!" "I know the dark secret." "Yeah? What is it then!" "I'm here!" Said a voice that announced Justin's arrival, and that he was rather exhausted, "What'd I miss?"

Justin walked towards Red, apparently oblivious to the floating Channy. "Hey, Red." "Hi, Justin. Turn around and look slightly upward, 'kay?" Justin turned around slowly, looked upward, and turned back around, "Why is there a floating Channy?" "That's what I wanna know."Hey, guys. I'm still here and I'm not blind either," said Channy disrupting the we're-not-getting-anywhere-with-this conversation between Red and Justin. "Right. I remember that." Boom. Sudden light. The symbol. All at the same time. This hinted that the legendary one was with them. Maybe even one of them.

It all came back. All the memories were here. In the coma-like white room. They were all on file right here. He wanted to stay here, but knew this was all but real. "Clever boy," said the cold, drawling voice of the legendary one, "You know you can't stay here. But what you don't seem to know is that these are fake, not real. These are just mind-simulated pictures of parts of memories. However, it proves I have failed to rid them completely." Red struggled to speak against him, but found it useless to struggle against something impossible, his voice was constrained by his own mind. Talk about mutiny. "You can't speak, but I can't either. What's that you ask? I'm not really here, all you are doing is hearing me. I am not there with you."

Red woke up looking at the ceiling of a room, with his right forearm burning. He looked where it hurt- it was a deep red and it was also the mark. At the top, middle of the ceiling, this portrayed a crimson sky, like at the train crash. He realized, not only was it when he was near death, or dead, but also when he was in a coma-like sleep. Still he contemplated why he could turn the sky crimson. He could be hallucinating. "Poor boy," Red heard him, "Why hath thou followed me? By the way, I speak the tongue of proper English. Not the way thou's generation has broken it into what thou calls "slang". However annoying it may be, I think I'll speak "slang", but only for your convenience."

Red spoke, "You aren't the same Jonathan I once knew, he wasn't dark and twisted." "Correct," Jonathan walked out of the darkness, "Even so, I look nothing like him, however I am him-that is, in the brain and the soul."


End file.
